Frostleaf
Frostleaf is a white ginger patched she-cat with amber/yellow eyes. She resides in IrisClan. Description Appearance: :Frostleaf is a white ginger patched she-cat. She has tabby marks on the ginger spots that cover her flank and face. She has a skinny frame, and she looks very similar to her mother. Her coat is well groomed and glossy, and her build is very slim and sleek. She has amber/yellow eyes, depending on the seasons, but her eyes can sometimes have a greenish tint to them. :Her paws are small, normal sized, and her claws are a normal size for a cat, she is very quick because of this. Her teeth are a pearly white color, her lower fangs are longer than her top, causing them to sometimes peak out of her maw. She is a very well-kept cat, and she grooms her fur on a daily basis. :Due to a recent attack, she has several scars around her neck and flank. She also has a messed up back leg, but thats not going to stop her from being the warrior or mentor she wants to be. Physical Health :Frostleaf appears to be very healthy, aside from any scars she can our could get from battle. She is skinny, but that is due to her slender frame, if she were to be any bigger, everything could be thrown off balance. All in all, she is a very strong willed cat, who can a large amount of damage before giving up. But she is very healthy at the moment. Mental Health :Frostleaf is always on edge, due to the fact that her mother and father have died. She may be strong, but when it comes to her emotional or mental health, she has her weaknesses. She covers her true feelings up with anger and remorse, along with hatred and bitterness. Skills/Weaknesses :Frostleaf exceeds well in running, and she can comb through a forest within minutes. She is very quick, which helps with her running, she can also run for long periods of time. She is also an excellent tracker, proving useful to the clan. She is not that great when it comes to fighting, only because she is all about ego. She does fine in hunting, and catches the occasional rabbit. She can also leap to great lengths, being able to jump ditches, and sometimes, even thin creeks. Personality :Frostleaf is very persistent, and she is always trying to start a fight with the other warriors. She dislikes a lot of the cats in the clan for no reason at all, and she thinks shes better then all of them, although she isn't. She is very smart, and quite clever when it comes to tight situations. If she were to have an apprentice, she would have high expectations for him/her. She is very modest, and she can sometimes be rude, although she is soft around kits and she would make a good mother. She also doesn't mind the idea of a mate, as long as they don't shower her with love. :She hates attention, but with her outbursts, she gets it a lot. When she was an apprentice, she caused a lot of trouble, pushing her warrior ceremony off for a while. She lost her wicked attitude after becoming a warrior, but it still sometimes shines through. She doesn't have any friends, except for her brother Gatorjaw, but he is the total opposite from her. She keeps to herself most of the time, only speaking up when she absolutely feels the need too. She does cause fights with others though, and she always feels ashamed of herself after they end. :Whenever she fails to complete something, or help someone, she becomes determined to help them through out their life, and at least try to become their friend. She can be a very sweet and loving cat once she gets to known someone. She never really tries to hurt anyone, emotionally or physically, because it pains her, so see someone else injured or upset. Frostleaf is filled with a spark, and she uses that spark for the worst, most of the time. But that spark is filled with all her passion and sweet nature that she had when she was a kit. When her mentor/father died when she was an apprentice, his last words to the she-cat were, "Never let others harm you." She took it the wrong way and bottled up all of her feelings, causing this bitter, evil nature to impact on her personality. Life Kithood :Frostkit was born with her brother Gatorkit by Tulipbloom and Dogscar. The two served as great parents for the two early arriving kits. Frostkit resembled her mother in many ways. She had inherited her tabby ginger patches, along with her white under coat. She gained her fathers amber eyes, for her mother had hazel green eyes. She had also gained her mothers beauty and skinny frame. Her brother, however, had gained his grandfathers looks. His grandfather, Treewhisker, was a massive brown tabby with white socks on three legs, Gatorkit had almost the exact same pattern, also gaining his fathers eye color, which was amber. :Frostkit and Gatorkit only spoke to one another, both being very shy as kits. They never really had interaction with the other cats until they became warriors, which was a while. Frostkit was extremely shy, due to the fact that her mother normally kept her in the den, afraid she might hurt herself. Frostkit basically grew up as a kit in isolation, while her brother got to play with the other kits, leaving her for long periods of time. Although Gatorkit never really made friends until he was a warrior, he had a strong bond with his sister, like the two were linked. :Not many major events happened when they were kits, so their kithood was rather boring. Apprenticeship :The two soon were made apprentices, becoming a real problem to there mentors. The two were partners in crime together, always fighting along side each other whenever a battle came up, or just if there was trouble to be caused in camp. Frostpaw's mentor was Dogscar, her father. He pushed her hard, causing her to go over the edge a lot. The she-cat always felt tired and weak at the end of the day, visiting her mother everyday after training. :This routine continued until she finally became a warrior, known as Frostleaf. But, a few days before she was made a warrior, her father was attacked by a gang of rogues, leaving him to bleed out by the border. Frostleaf and Gatorjaw both rushed to the site as soon as they were informed, staying by their fathers side till he passed, leaving the two filled with remorse and grief. Frostleaf was especially upset, due to the fact that Dogscar was her mentor. Roleplay :TBA Relationships Family Gatorjaw - Frostleaf has a close relationship with her brother, mainly because he was her only friend through kithood. She owes him a lot, so she remains by his side whenever he is in need of help. If Gatorjaw died, Frostleaf would no longer be the loving she-cat she is. Although recently, Gatorjaw died from a fox attack, causing Frostleaf to go into a great depression. Although he is gone, She will never forget the amazing tom she was able to call her brother. Friends TBA Love Interests TBA Family Mother: Tulipbloom - Deceased Father: Dogscar - Deceased Siblings: Gatorjaw - Alive Grandmother (Mother's side): Plumlight - Deceased Grandfather (Mother's side): Lynxtuft - Deceased Grandmother (Father's side): Winterleap - Deceased Grandfather (Father's side): Clawface - Deceased Quotes Working on it Category:Inuyokai's Characters Category:Female Category:Fan Category:Warrior Cats